


[Podfic of] all my scars have got a tune

by Flowerparrish



Series: [podfic of] Musicians!AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clint's Questionable Tattoo Choices, Hotel Sex, Lazy Sex, M/M, POV Clint Barton, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sleepy Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Bucky's a little late for their post-show hangout.[Length: 15:33]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: [podfic of] Musicians!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758967
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] all my scars have got a tune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shatteredhourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all my scars have got a tune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618217) by [shatteredhourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/pseuds/shatteredhourglass). 



> Finally returning to podficcing this series and it feels like coming home! I was daunted by recording sex, but this year's Voiceteam challenges have given me a little bit more confidence, so it felt right to do this for the final week. 
> 
> Thanks, as always, to shatteredhourglass for giving me permission to podfic. You rock!

**Audio Length:** 00:15:33

**Listen & Download: ** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12ZVEW8A7dbRYyDVCzQvcD1OZlk9DIY3p/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
